Naruto X: Children of Atom
by dragonfire53511
Summary: X-men lost in the Naruto World .....
1. Chapter 1

Naurto X: Children of the Atom

San Francisco, CA – AT&T Park at night

The sounds of battle made onlookers, from the street, believe that their native AAA baseball team, the San Francisco Giants, was practicing; even thought the season had ended a few weeks earlier. That was until a optic red blast from inside the park shredded part of the upper deck of the stadium, sending it into the air and then into the bay, as a freak storm started to blow in from seemingly nowhere. That aside, the people outside the park continued to look on, some in terror, others out of stupidity, but that all changed as a giant creature dressed in armor appeared in the middle of the park.

"Fouls you still dare to deify the mighty Apocalypse! It is far too late as I came prepared for you this time."

Just then, a bolt of lightning came from the clouds that had gathered around the stadium causing Apocalypse to shout angrily at the unseen people within.

"NOOOO, she destroyed the control console! The machine is going out of control."

As the lightning bolt struck the console an Emerald green sphere of energy engulfed the whole ballpark, including Apocalypse as he attempted to flee from his own trap. As the energy dissipated all that was left of the park was a very large circular hole in the earth that was slowly being filled by the bay.

******

Suddenly, in a dimension that knew nothing about the X-gene, the X-men, Apocalypse, or their world in general, the night sky turned a brilliant emerald green as a sphere seemed materialize and pop sending twelve streaking spheres of emerald energy through the inky night sky.

As theses spheres of energy hurled through the cold night, with nothing but destiny guiding their journey, the Shinobi of the various hidden villages, already aware of the falling green masses, were quickly in pursuit. After all, they had to make sure these things weren't a danger to their villages.

The first sphere hit in the Land of Stone, and the something within the wreckage let out an unholy scream of pain, that rattled the very earth beneath it, more than the strike of its is arrival. The 'It' was the giant Apocalypse; the damage he had sustained from unexpected journey had weakened his armor enough, that when he unceremoniously rematerialized, and plunged into the hardened granite tip of a mountain, it skewed him like he was nothing more than a piece of beef. He gurgled out his last feeble attempt at a curse, as his blood flowed down the mountain like rapid rivers of death.

*****

Meanwhile, across the Shinobi world, similar surprises, though less bloody, were appearing, as each of the spheres found their way to the earth bellow. The final sphere crashed through the main gate of the leaf village, sending wood and other debris everywhere, as it buried itself into the ground. This sent civilians on the main street running for cover, and Hidden Leaf Shinobi converging on the spot. As the leaf Shinobi took position they saw a blue gloved hand rise out of the smoldering crater, causing the Shinobi present to move forward in a defensive stance.

"Halt!" A Shinobi wearing a mask demanded.

The figure continued to move causing the Shinobi to act as they normally would with an unknown threat. A couple of the Shinobi quickly threw kunai at the risk, and were shocked to find the 'threat' was able sense their attack and block it, moving at the same lightning speed the Shinobi themselves used. As the reverberating sound of their weapons hitting the ground echoed in their ears, the feral scream of the figure ripped through their senses.

Two more leaf shin-obi threw weapons at this figure, but soon discovered he was not as defenseless as they had fist believed. A few gasped as they saw three metallic blades slide out of each of the man's hands. The man let out a fierce growl as he slashed through the Shinobi's weapons like a knife through butter. With a fierce lunge the figure landed on top of the Head Shinobi, hand poised to strike. When the bladed hand was brought down the Head Shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced with a log that had been sliced into three pieces. As these pieces hit the ground the figure found that he had several different ninja weapons set to strike at his throat.

"Hey bubs, I don't want any trouble." The man growled out in a scratchy baritone.

The Masked Shinobi walked back into view placing his headband back over his right eye and stating "You may say that you don't want any trouble, but when someone attacks our village we can't help but assume the fool responsible means harm. Though it's hard to believe after seeing the costume you are wearing. However, the way you move makes me believe that you could very well be a threat. State your Name!"

The figure looked the head shin-obi over for a moment before saying

"My name is Logan, but to most I'm known as Wolverine. I didn't come here to attack anyone, especially not any leaf village. Before I found myself here I was fighting off a giant tin can who calls himself Apocalypse. The bastard blasted me and my team with some kind of green energy and now I'm here being attacked by you and your team."

Logan then looked around the village, and saw that his comrades were nowhere in sight, his gaze returned to the man he was talking to before growling

"So, bub, if you would be so kind and let me go I'll be on my way I need to find my friends and figure out a way to get home."

The head Shinobi shook his head slightly before saying.

"That decision isn't up to me Logan-san. It will be up to Lady Tsunade whether or not you can be released."

Logan growled slightly which caused one of the Shinobi to slightly cut his throat with their Kunai, and caused the head Shinobi to state

"There is no need to worry Logan-san if you our telling the truth Lady Tsunade will let you go,you have my word."

Logan looked at the man "That's not that easy; especially when I don't know the name of the person I'm supposed to trust."

The masked Shinobi laughed slightly as he rubbed a hand through his white shaggy hair before saying.

"You have a point Logan-San. My name is Kakashi Hatake …Now please follow us."

Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly and mumbled

"Looks like I don't have much choose in the matter."

The group moved towards the Hokage's main building to see what Lady Tsunade would decide Logan's fate would be.

*****

Somewhere else two dark forces were meeting for the first time. As he dragged himself out of the swampy water he landed in Mr. Sinister rubbed the back of his neck, the world around him slowly coming into focus.

"That idiot Apocalypse used that weapon I designed for him not knowing how unstable it truly was! I'm lucky I survived his blunder!" he looked around himself mumbling curses. "Now I'm somewhere stranger than where I already was."

"Really, I find that hard to believe, but if your appearance is proof of that strange place I may have some uses for you. Tell me how you performed that powerful jutsu that brought you to my secret swamp base."

Mr. Sinister looked around as he heard the icy reptilian voice but only manage to say

"Jutsu?"

before a large vine net snapped him up into the air. As Sinister bounced in the air he saw a young man with white hair, wearing glasses coming from a hidden passage followed by a man with long black hair and a complexion and aura that almost remind Sinister of himself . As that man and Sinister eyes locked they seemed to speak with just a look, a look which could only be achieved by a person who could destroy with another life to achieve the power that they desired. The man was the first to speak after they sized each other up. It was the same icy reptilian tone he had heard earlier.

"Well, are you going to tell me the Jutsu you just used, or will I have to cut into you and find it myself."

Sinister was about to retort before everything went black.

-----------------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	2. Chapter 2

As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, Mr. Sinister attempted to sit up but was stopped by a stabbing pain in his side. Letting out a groan of pain Sinister noticed that one of the many blurs in his vision began to move, slowly taking the shape of the young man he had seen before passing out. The young man pushed his glasses into place while smirking.

"If I were you I would reconsider moving around so much. My Lord, Orochimaru, ordered me not to fully heal you in the slight chance you may be a threat."

Sinister laughed slightly as he thought to himself; //These monkeys aren't completely brainless.// Sinister laid back down but kept his head turned towards the young man as he stated plainly

"Seeing as you didn't kill me after I lost consciousness, I can assume that this Lord Orochimaru wants me for something."

The young man chuckled slightly as he repositioned himself on his chair staring at Sinister, completely fearless. He then chuckled out with a child-like innocence,

"You can say that… Pardon me but what is it you are called?"

Sinister shifted slightly before saying to the young man

"You may call me Sinister…Mr. Sinister, and what, may I ask, is your name, young man?"

The young man smirked slightly but was interrupted by a cold, reptilian voice.

"Forgive Kabuto, he's charming young medical ninja, but he lacks the simpler charms."

Sinister detected a slight hint of a insult in the voice that interrupted the young man. Sinister slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice and discovered the other man he saw when first arriving at this place. He took a seat next to Kabuto before he continued talking to Sinister

"I have had you monitored since we brought you here, and I have noticed the way you body's cells have responded to Kabuto's healing powers, and I must confess that I am surprised. They seem to be responding better to the treatment than those of other Shinobi."

Sinister felt a slight chill run up his spine at this statement, but didn't know if it was based off the words coming from this cold man's mouth, or the fact that, for the first time, Sinister noticed that Lord Orochimaru had some very snake like eyes that seemed to pierce his very being as he spoke to him. Sinister chose to speak before Orochimaru chose to continue it;

"Well I have no idea whether to be flattered or simply interested."

In truth Sinister had a third choice, to be afraid ,because he knew from experience when a predator like himself showed interest in something that had to do with a person body that person usually ended up vivisected and under one of his microscopes. Sinister's self-preservation senses kicked in as he thought it over.

"So I think it time to talk about that green flame Jutsu you were using when we found you, and any other Jutsus you may possess" Lord Orochimaru demanded, glaring intensely at Sinister, his long and purple tongue flicking out of his mouth.

Sinister wasn't completely sure what a Jutsu was, but he had a faint idea that Orochimaru was referring to the affects from the device Apocalypse had used at the ballpark. This being thought Sinister decided to come clean, for the most part, as he assumed that his captures had some technical experience.

"The thing you call a 'Jutsu' was the after effects of a device that I had help constructed for my Master Apocalypse. It was only when the weather witch Storm used her mutant powers on the device that the reaction of the two powers combined sent me and probably others to this place."

Orochimaru understood what Sinister said, especially the part about power. With a smirk he approached Sinister making Sinister's heart fill with dread

"Oh, So would you please explain to me this force you call mutant powers. Then enlighten me as to what type of powers you posses."

Orochimaru demanded more then asked as he took hold of one of Sinister's wounds, causing Sinister to let out a scream that echoed off of the stone walls and across the very large swamp.

*****

_Leaf Village, the Hokage's Office_

Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk when Kakashi and Wolverine came walking into her office. Her eyes went straight to the strange looking man that entered with one of the villages best shinobis.

"Kakashi what are you doing here so late, and who is this man that you bring to my inner chambers?"

Kakashi stopped at this question Wolverine stopping beside him.

"Well Lady Hokage, this traveler has been separated from his friends; his name is Logan-san."

Tsunade looked Logan over with a little more interest before stating

"So, he is the one that caused the disturbance a few moments ago"

Kakashi nodded, which made Tsunade sit up slightly to stare at Logan more intently. Feeling unsettled at the thorough appraisal Logan growled out

"What's your problem, Bub?"

The vein on the side of Tsunade head bulged slightly at this man's insolences. She took a deep breath and prepared to let him have a piece of her mind.

*****

_The Land of Wind near the Village Hidden in the Sand_

A group of Sand Ninjas came upon a very large crater in one of the many sand dunes surrounding the village. Here they found what looked to be a large man made of metal. On closer inspection they realized he was protectively holding a dark skinned woman with white hair and younger, fair skinned women with neon green hair to his chest. The head Shinobi in the group signaled for the others to get the three unconscious people in the crater and to take them back to the village, As the Shinobi approach the three figures the metal skin on the huge man retracted revealing that the man had normal skin underneath the armor-like shell.

The Sand Shinobi quickly secured the three injured figures so they could take them back to the village. While his subordinates took care of the figures the lead Jounin summoned a falcon and tied a message recounting their discovery to it leg and let it fly. Once they were all ready, the group lifted up the three and took off across the sandy terrain towards their home village. As they traveled they heard their charges begin to wake up.

They passed through the gates and were met by a group of medical nin. As the three were being looked over the dark skin female's eyes fluttered open. She only manage to cough out

"Where am I?"

A soft voice responded

"You and the others are in the Village Hidden in the Sand."

The dark skin female looked towards the voice and saw a young boy of a slim build with spiked red hair and a red inked tattoo over his right eye. He was looking at her with cold sea foam green eyes. Before she could ask questions she felt herself slip back into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto X: Children of the atom

_Village Hidden in the Sand_

The young woman's eyes fluttered open as she raised her left hand to her face and lightly pushed her white hair out of her face. She quickly scanned the room she was in with her eyes. From what she could tell it was a hospital room. She based this decision off of the fact she was lying in a small bed with white bed sheets and the smell of anti-septic permeated the room. As she started to sit up she heard a familiar, monotone voice say

"I would take it easy; you had a few injuries from your fall even though your big metal friend took the brunt of it."

The young woman head turned towards the voice and saw the young man from before. He was sitting on the window sill looking out in the morning sky; on his back he wore the large gourd. After clearing her throat, all she could think to as was

"Where am I, and where are the others I was found with?"

The young man stopped looking out the window his cold eyes now on her. She felt the chill of the boys black rimmed eyes, indicative of someone who suffers from insomnia, but was comforted by the slight smile that lifted the corner of his lips

"Your friends our being looked after by the medical staff. You are in the medical center in The Village Hidden in the Sand. My name is Gaara of the desert; I'm the Kazekage of this village. Now if I may ask what are the names of you and your companions?"

The young woman sat up slightly, pushing a few strands of her white hair out of her eyes;

"My name is Ororo Munroe but I go by Storm. The one you call metal man is my friend Piotr Rasputin and the other girl that was with us I believe could be Lorna. Could you please tell me the color of her hair?"

Storm looked at the young man who was looking at her. He he shifted slightly and then

"I believe it had a greenish tint."

Storm nodded and said

"Yes, that's Lorna. May I see them?"

Gaara nodded, before stating

"Only after the medic ninja clear that it is safe for you to move."

Just then two women dressed like nurses walked into the room. Gaara glanced at them before saying emotionlessly

"After she's all clear please show her to her friends. I have other business to attend to"

Both snapped to attention and said in unison.

"Yes, Kazekage sir"

Gaara adjusted his gourd before walking out of the room. The medical ninja started to look over Storm so she could see her friends

*****

_The Land of Waves_

A young man pulled himself out of the sea coughing out a large amount of water. A young child and a older man ran up to him.

"Sir are you all right?" The older man questioned quickly before the young man collapsed from what they could only assume was exhaustion. As the old man checked the young stranger's pulse they heard others call out from the large bridge.

"Look Tazuna found someone!"

The ones that shouted ran across the bridge to help. Tazuna checked the young man gently making sure he was still breathing. As the young child came closer to them he asked

"Grandpa is the man okay?"

Tazuna looked at his grandson

"He'll be find once we get him back home Inari. He's just tired"

Inari looked down at the man and said

"He kind of looks like Naruto…"

Tazuna chuckled, he had to admit Inari was right, the young man that lay before him was the spitting image of their young friend. Tazuna undid the man's goggles and handed them to Inari.

"Take good care of those for our guest."

A few more villagers came to help Tazuna and his grandson carry the man to their home so he could rest.

*****

_Close to the Village Hidden Among the Rocks _

As the ninja examined the corpse of what they were calling a giant one of the Shinobi saw something glittering from beneath the enormous hand. A few of the Shinobi managed to hoist the hand up enough to make out the glittering thing was a corpse, until is began to move.

"We have a survivor over here!" One of the men exclaimed

The hidden rock Shinobi gathered trying to figure out a way to help the person so they could find out what was going on.

_The Land of Tea_

A man was riding a cart drawn by an Ox, that was filled with silks and other fabric he had just obtained. He passed under a tree when something fell into the cart with a loud thud. The man quickly stopped the cart and looked over his shoulder. Amongst his fabrics he saw a large, furry, blue beast. The man let out a scream before jumping off of his cart and running away leaving everything as it was.

-------------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Land of Waves_

As he laid in the very nice and comfortable bed, that Tazuna and Inari had prepared for him in their home, the young man stirred slightly as the morning sun came pouring in from the open window. His eyes fluttered open as he heard some talking coming from bellow him picking up the scent of food cooking as well.

The young blonde man sat up slowly, his head feeling like it had been split with a stone. This was surprising to him seeing as, because of his mutant power, he had used the same appendage as a battling ram. He got out of bed and noticed he was wearing someone else's clothing. This didn't bother him all that much seeing as he seemed completely intact and unmolested, well at that moment in anyway…

After gaining his bearings he walked over to the window and looked outside; he was amazed by the scenery he was witnessing.

"Well Toto, were not in San Francisco any more that's for sure." He muttered to himself as he turned slowly away from the window.

He heard someone coming up behind him and realized it was an elderly man.

The old man smiled at him saying "Good, you're awake…we were all worried about you making it after being out in that cold water. My name is Tazuna. I'm the villages bridge builder……May I ask you your name?"

The young man looked at the old man for a moment as he recalled the massive amount of events. He remembered being in the middle of a fight at AT&T park in San Francisco that ended in a sudden flash of green light and him plummeting from the sky and into salty water; He fought to swim his way out of and reach the shore where he recalled a voice screaming for help before he blacked out. The young man snapped out of his momentary stupor and said.

"Sam …Sam Guthrie is my name, but people call me Cannon Ball. Do to the fact I can be one myself sometimes…Thank you for all you have done that was right kind of you to welcome me into your home, but I should be on my way I have to locate my friends."

Tazuna shook his head slightly at the man's strange words and said.

"You're not going anywhere until you get something in your stomach! my daughter has been cooking since before the crack of dawn for you in case you woke up and where hungry."

At these words Sam stomach let out a very loud and audible growl that made the old man laugh slightly before he continue to speak.

"I guess your stomach answered for you then…Follow me."

Sam had little choice since he knew the people were just trying to be kind to him. Sam followed Tazuna out of the room and down to the main part of the home. Who he assumed was Tazuna's daughter was stirring a large pot, while a younger kid sat at the table cutting up some vegetables for his mother. Inari looked up from what he was doing when he saw Sam and his grandfather enter the room.

"Sam the fine young man at the table is my grandson Inari and the lovely woman stirring the pot is my daughter Tsunami. Please take a seat, and Tsunami will serve you some food."

Sam looked at Inari and Tsunami whom looked very happy. The smell of the food made Sam's mouth water as he stood there. Not wanting to rude he did as Tazuna asked and took a seat at the table and waited to be served. It only took a moment before Sam's nose and eyes were greeted with a sizable bowl full of a fish stew and several rice balls that Tsunami had made for him.

Sam folded his hands together and said grace for himself before he picked up the wooden spoon and scooped up some of the very tasty stew. The mixture of fresh vegetables and the creatures of the sea were amazing to the x-men's pallet and he found himself packing down four or five bowls of it goodness, along with a few of those very delicious rice balls. After Sam finished the meal he stood up and stretched slightly before saying to Tazuna and his family.

"After saving me the other day and after this delicious meal I feel obligated to return the favors is there anything I could do for you to return the hospitality you've shown me."

Just then, as if fate was revealing his purpose there, the sound of shouts and cries could be heard from outside. Sam went towards the door but as he reach for the door knob he was pushed back as the door exploded.

Sam found himself on the other side of room pushing what remained of Tazuna's door off of his chest before saying to himself.

"What in the blue he-"

Sam's statement was cut short as he spotted two kunai flying at him. Sam barley had enough time to power up and send himself flying into them as he activated his mutant power. Sam propelled out of Tazuna's home and into the fight knocking several of the attackers off their feet. As Sam landed he saw a few homes and building on fire and people staring at him with awe. Sam didn't have time to be surprised as he dodged one of the bandit's swords. Sam managed to continue to dodge the bandit's clumsy attempts to hurt him. Sam eventually used his mutant power and sent the man flying into a few of his buddies.

"If you all do not leave these good people in peace, you're going have to deal with me!" he shouted, threateningly cracking his knuckles.

The bandits all laughed at his threat and began charging forward. Sam shot strait into the crowd of oncoming bandits as they showed no sign of retreating. Sam started knocking away several bandits at a time with the force of his mutant powers. He was easily making his way towards the ring leader of the group who was doing a set of hand signs before saying.

"Water style, Water dragon Jutsu!"

The water from the surrounding area started to gather and form a huge clear dragon which twisted in the air for a moment before letting out a roar that sprayed a mist into the air before its head dropped slightly targeting Sam. Its target now in its sights it shot forward enveloping a few unlucky bandits that found themselves in its paths. As Sam and it collided the dragon reared back and let out a horrible sound as it broke apart like shattered glass sending water everywhere, putting out many of the fires that the bandits had started. Sam with his mutant powers continued forward undeterred by the collision, he yelled as he saw his target.

"I done told you leave these good people alone!"

Sam connected a right hook to the bandit's face sending him flying through the air. As Sam landed he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the bandits retreating. The village's cheers filled Sam's ears.

*******

_Orochimaru Secret Lab_

Sinister laid in his cell praying that he would be left alone for a while. After being tortured through the night he had no choice but to divulge as much knowledge as he had to this Orochimaru, the man that Sinister now feared more than his former master Apocalypse. Orochimaru was relentless in his questioning and it seemed as though every answer somehow gave birth to new questions. If Sinister failed to answer fast enough for his venomous appetite to be quenched he would have Kabuto introduce Sinister to level of pain that, he himself, never thought possible.

Sinister rolled over slightly on his makeshift bed as he heard something in the shadows moving. He was sure that Orochimaru was going to put him to us as soon as possible, and the sounds were him and Kabuto preparing a lab suitable for the experiment he had done in the savage lands. That was the only explanation that he could see for him to still being alive. Sinister could tell that power was something that his new lord wanted more than his death. And for the first time in a long while he found himself praying for the x-men to find him before it was too late.

--------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Somewhere near the Hidden Leaf Village

After Tsunade's stern scolding over the destruction of the village gate, she seemed to welcome Logan into the village. However it was more probable that she welcomed him because she could sense his warrior spirit, or his age. Logan was currently thinking to himself as he poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head from the well next to the cabin he was permitted to stay in until he fixed the gate he destroyed.

As the water cascaded down his chest, Logan could sense the eyes of the security guards, they call Anbu, on him. Logan wasn't afraid of them; if it came down to it he could take them. Logan hoisted another bucket of water from the well and again poured it over his head, stretching slightly as he heard the wooden wheels of a cart coming his way.

Logan picked up his towel, and started to dry himself off as he turned towards the sound. He saw Kakashi and a few men from the village pulling a few carts behind them. Logan waved as he went to meet them so he could get started on his punishment.

"Hello Logan-San; we've come to assist you in the punishment that Lady Tsunade gave you last night. We brought tools and a cart to move the lumber for you."

Logan nodded slightly before saying

"Thank you Kakashi-san…That was very kind of you."

Kakashi nodded as he and the other men lead Logan into the woods where they would gather the wood necessary to rebuild the front gate of the village. It didn't take them long to get to their. When they arrived Kakashi put his hand on the base of one of the trees and patted it gently.

"This one looks like a good one Logan-San…There are tools for you in one of the …."

Kakshi stopped when Logan raised a hand and said.

"Thank you, but I got all the tools I need."

With those words Wolverine let his six metallic claws rip out of his hands, to the slight shock of Kakashi and his men. Logan let out a low feral growl from the pain his claws caused when being released. Shaking his head to rid himself of the pain and before anyone could comment he was moving like lighting towards a group of trees. With one quick movement he took down three trees with a single slash.

"Very nice …If I didn't know any better I would say you were a shin-obi in a past life."

Logan chuckled slightly before turning to Kakashi and saying.

"Maybe I was…"

Logan went to work on the next group of trees as Kakashi and the other men from the village began loading the trees that Logan had already taken care of onto their carts. The sound of timber falling was the only noise that disturbed the peace.

*******

Mountains outside the village hidden in the stone

The Ninja of the sand were in pursuit of the strange creature they had just see, when suddenly it vanished in a puff of sulfur ridden smoke, leaving the Ninja coughing and sputtering in a cloud of smoke. Before the air cleared they found the creature on top of them and soon realized it was a man. A man that had an athletic prowess that rivaled that of a gymnasts; he drove at few of the shin-obi tackling them to ground with lighting speed. He landed on his targets backs with a corkscrew landing very few people could have pulled off in there prime. His impressive landing was followed by quick precise blows to the back of each of the shin-obi's heads. The man then said

"Sorry Fremde but I have had enough injuries already today without adding more."

Flexing his left arm which had a bandage tightly wrapped around it; the blue man then vanished in another puff of sulfur ridden smoke as a few kunais and other ninja tools went harmlessly flying through the cloud since there target was no longer there.

"Why do you attack me? I have done nothing to you, yet you continue to pursue me! The teaching of my lord tells me that I must forgive all trespasses, but I neither have the time, nor wish for anyone to be harmed, including myself."

Before any of the remaining Shin-obi could launch another attack on the furry blue man with a tail, he had vanished in a puff of smoke. One of the Shin-obi surveyed the area where their target was last seen he said to himself as he looked back at his fellow shin-obi.

"I would hate to see this guy if he was out to hurt us…"

*******

The Village Hidden among the rocks

A woman lay on a bed in the hospital of the village, having remained motionless throughout the night leaving many of the rock shin-obi questioning if she was alive or just a life-sized statue of a very beautiful woman. There had been several guards watching over her throughout the night, and as the morning sun lit up the room and caused a rainbow glare to dance across the walls casting the unknown women in a rainbow of light.

The glare dimed slowly; the diamond sheen of the woman's perfect skin seem to slowly recede revealing her peach skin underneath and reverting her clothing back to it original form. One of the shin-obi noticed the change and went to report it to their leader while the other six shin-obi remained on guard.

*******

Village Hidden among the Stars

A man lay in a room, his right arm and left leg where both heavily bandaged, as well as his head across his eyes. As he lay there the man occasionally stirred and let out a cough, which caused the shin-obi on duty to check and make sure he was okay.

"Do you need some water Mr. Summers?"

The man shook his head no slightly before saying.

"No thank you, I'll be okay… "

--------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto X: Children of the Atom

Chapter 6:

Somewhere in the land of Tea -

An Explosion sent several shinobi flying through the air. A man can be seen dodging a barrage of ninja weapons that flew towards him from every direction. He narrowly avoided them with a bout of acrobatics throwing several glowing objects in the directions of where the weapons were coming from.

"Dealer's choice boys…Remember that."

With that statement he tossed something into the distance. Several explosions went off, all coming from area where the object landed. Shinobi were knocked off balance from the blast, some sent flying into the air. The Cajun man smirked as he picked up a wood staff from the ground, and started to twirl it between his fingers before striking two enemies in the face sending them crashing to the ground in a heap. With a look around the area he realized the numbers were against him, and thus he retreated. As the man disappeared there came a cold voice from the darkness.

"Lord Orochimaru will not be happy with your failure to retrieve the mutant."

The remaining sound shinobi recoiled slightly as a large shinobi sporting the sound symbol on his headband came walking out of the shadows. His skin had a green tint and energy danced across his finger tips.

"Without more subjects to draw the thing he calls the "x gene" from Sinster cannot complete his work for our lord."

That being said the shinobi shot a lightning bolt from his finger tips. It connected with the two shinobi that the man had taken out with the staff. This sent them flying for a moment before hitting the ground and convulsing. The shinobi smiled menacingly at the two fallen shinobi. With a small shout of pain the man grabbed at his chest and went to his knees as his flesh returned to a normal complexion. Some of the shinobis went to aid him.

"Noooooooo… The rest of you go after the one Sinster calls Gambit, and remember what I did to those failures, is nothing compared to what lord Orochimaru will do to you all." He groaned out.

With that the remaining Shinobi left their leader and went after Gambit

Meanwhile in the Land of Waves -

Sam had decided to repay the small village for saving his life. He had started working at the crack of dawn by digging a new drainage ditch for them, before searching for the other x-men. People watched in fascination as Guthrie blasted through the earth with his mutant powers. Many of them were astonished by the fact the man claimed he wasn't a shinobi, but had so much power. Inari came running onto the field shouting.

"Sam, Grandfather said that's enough, you've been working all day, and he has some news for you."

With that said the human wrecking ball came to a halt in the ditch he had spent most of the day building. He set himself upright and smiled at Inari before brushing some dirt away from his face.

Sam walked up the sloping ditch to where Inari stood and pated the young man on the head before saying

"We better get going then; don't want to keep Tazuna waiting."

Inari glared at Sam for treating him like a child. The two walked back to the village to meet Inari's grandfather, leavening the spectators that had been watching Guthrie work to finish it off without him. It only took a short while before the duo were face to face with Tazuna, who let out a small laugh, before saying to the both of them

"If I had been a pig farmer, instead of a bridge builder I would say I had two pretty little piglets."

This caused the duo to look at each other, then laugh a little before looking into a nearby horse trough, seeing that they both were covered in dirt. This caused Inari to let out a low moan before his anger caused him to look at Sam and yell

"You did this when you patted my head you idiot!"

Tazuna and Sam both laughed harder at the tantrum Inari was throwing over a little dirt. After they had finished laughing Tazuna coughed lightly which stopped Inari' rant. Tazuna said to Sam

"Let me first say thank you for the work you did with our drainage ditch. We have received word from some of our friends on the main land, apparently similar conditions that brought you to us have been reported happening in many of the lands. A friend in the Leaf village has sent me word that a man that has blades in his hand arrived there, and is currently rebuilding the main gate after destroying it. The Leaf is a few days walk from here, but with your power I'm sure it won't take you that long to get there if you're sure you want to find your friends"

Sam smiled slightly, and nodded as he thought to himself that defiantly sounds like Logan, and with Logan's help they would find the others in no time.

"Yeah I'm sure, this isn't our world and some of us have families we left behind, so the sooner we regroup the faster we may find a way back, but thank you for your kindness I will always remember you all with fondness."

Tazuna nodded as Inari ran away. Before Sam could do anything, the old man stopped him and said

"Inari will be fine, He just doesn't know how to say goodbye to friends. If you go to my house my daughter should have gotten your things and food ready for your journey."

With those words Tazuna went to find his Grandson. Sam felt a small amount of guilt for leaving so soon, but he knew he needed to find the others. There was no telling what type of danger they were in where they were, not to mention it was his duty as a X-man to do all he could to protect his team mates. With these thoughts in mind Sam swallowed his guilt, and a started walking towards Tazuna's home to retrieve his things so he could go.

Somewhere in the Land of Fire -

"Get away from me you guys this isn't funny."

The small teenage girl cried out as she blasted three men, who were dressed in Sound village uniforms , in the face with, what looked like, fireworks that came from her finger tips. The attack sent the shinobi flying back clutching their faces. All of a sudden four more shinobi appeared , seemingly out of nowhere. Instead of attacking the girl they attacked the sound shinobi while one screamed

"That's enough you vermin! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Prepare to face the Leafs number one hyperactive knuc…"

Before the one called Naruto could finish his exclamation, he and his group were sent flying into a tree by , what can only be described as a sonic yell produced by one of the Sound ninja. As Naruto and the others hit the tree they all vanished in a puff of smoke, and the Sound-nin that used the attack collapsed to the ground twitching.

"We have to fall back!" One of the sound nins shouted.

" But Lord Orochimaru…"

"Screw him! If we get captured we're all dead! Now signal the retreat."

With those words one of the Sound Shinobi sent up a flare that produced a red glow that caused all of the other nin to retreat. At seeing the sign the remaining three nins around the girl took their collapsed comrade and made a break for it, but as they did two more Naruto's appeared from a hiding place one held a rasengan in his grasp.

"Oh no you …"

But before Naruto could finish the one that had called the retreat let out a similar but much smaller sonic blast that sent the two Naruto flying back again, but unlike the last time only one went up in a poof of smoke. The second proved to be the real one as he crashed into another tree and fell towards the ground. Before he hit the ground was caught by a large ink black hawk.

"Naruto, you keep proving to me that you have no balls, or sense for that matter. Kakashi has warned you about rushing in."

Naruto let out a grunt then said

"Fuck you Sai."

While this transpired the remaining sound nin took advantage of the distraction and made their escape. Sai and Naruto landed on the ground, and Naruto turned ready to punch Sai in the face, but stopped when he heard

"Sai, Naruto, I need help this Girl been hurt."

The two decide it was best to see what was wrong so they went up to Sakura to see her bandaging a wound on an unknown girl. The girl shivered slightly, and let out a painful groan before collapsing into Sakura's arms. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sai and said

"One of the Sound Nin must have poisoned her with something. We have to get her back to the village so Lady Tsunade or I can come up with an antidote before she goes into a coma, or worse, dies."

Naruto lifted the girl onto his back and the Three of them headed back to the village.

Leaf Village main Gates-

Logan, Kakashi and some of the villagers from the leaf had spent most of the day clearing enough lumber to construct the replacement gate for the village entrance way. Kakashi was impressed by Logan's attitude and the amount of energy he had. They had been doing this all day and he hadn't seen Logan take a break once.

Kakashi could sympathize with this man; he was sure Logan just wanted to get this task over with so he could locate his friends and comrades, because that was exactly what he would do if someone from the village turned up missing. Kakashi saw a lot of himself in Logan.

"So Logan-San would you like to take break and eat something? you know you're no use to us if you collapse from hunger or something."

Logan let out a laugh before saying

"Bub, the day I pass out doing this kind of stuff, I'll go give a guy Creed a big kiss and offer him my head on a silver platter."

Kakashi laughed slightly which made Logan laugh as the two continued to work away in the sun.

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


End file.
